A Gentle Giant on St Patricks Day
by fealion
Summary: So this is what happens when your crush goes to a drinking party.....Wierd title i no. YAOI! IchiChad, ByakuRen, and Rukikaku. You no like NO FRIGGIN READ! Language, mature content. recomended 16 at least . REVIEW PLEASE! D:


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Bleach. If I did everything I wrote down would become reality in their world.** _(And since that ain't happenin, I obviously don't.)_

* * *

Chad was (to borrow an American saying) built like a brick shit-house. Not that Ichigo minded; what was there NOT to like about the boy?

Body that was as solid and as immovable as stone with muscles that twisted, curved delicately with every movement while remaining extremely powerful; deep, contemplative brown-black eyes framed and curtained by russet colored hair with hints of ruby and gold hidden deep within the locks; a deep, powerful baritone voice that sent shivers up and down Ichigo's spine every time he heard it.

Today he had decided to wear a white wife-beater underneath a sea-blue short sleeved dress shirt that made his bronze skin glow along with boot cut black jeans that emphasized his long, powerful legs and brown dress boots that brought out the color of his eyes.

Chad had been Ichigo's friend since Secondary and ever since then Ichigo had felt himself slowly grow closer to the boy he had fondly dubbed as his 'Gentle Giant'.

'_**Just tell 'im alredi, will ya?' **_

'_Shut up hollow.' _

'_**Why king? What'r ya 'fraid of?' **_

'_SHUT UP!' _

Ichigo banged his head on his desk in order to get his hollow to shut up, jumping slightly as his sensei called out to him.

"Kurosaki! Perhaps you would like to repeat what we were just talking about?"

"Ano……It was about how some European dude discovered the America's?"

Ichigo immediately knew that this was the wrong answer when sensei stiffened and the tick above her left eye acted up. That and she started grinning like Kenpachi.

'_**Yabē(1)! Run King run!' **_

Ichigo promptly got the hell out of there; when even your hollows scared of the woman, you RUN when he tells you to run, no matter HOW much you hate him. Bursting onto the school roof, Ichigo climbed to the top of the water tower before allowing himself to gulp in much needed lung-fulls of air, flipping himself onto his back and staring at the clouds as he returned to his normal tanned self( he held his breath the entire way up there; he turned BLUE).

'_**I wouldn' be surpr'zd iffin ya got 'xpelled one day king.' **_

'……_.Shut up.' _

As much as Ichigo didn't want to admit it, what his hollow said was true; between preparing for Aizen's invasion, trying to gain control of his hollow powers, dealing with his dad's idiocity and Kons perviness along with Urahara's annoying habit of keeping important information from him there was little if any time to keep up with his studies, much less pay attention in class (*sarcasm*Let's not forget the little detail of the hollows and espada coming in DROVES to Kurakara lately shall we?). Sinking deeper into his self-imposed depression, he jumped as two different voices came at him at once.

"Oi! Ichigo!"

'_**Would ya stop makin it RAIN TEMĒ(2)!...........*smirk* Think 'bout how ya want Chad's big…' **_

"AHOKA KISAMA(3)!?!?"

"NANDATŌ(4)?!"

Ichigo spun around at the sound of the voice, coming face-to-face with a very confused and pissed off Abarai Renji. Ichigo gave a pained grin and rubbed the back of his head, his embarrassment of having Renji hear him yell at his hollow making him want to crawl under a rock.

'………_**Chad's big………' **_

'_USSĒNDAYO(5)!' _

"Uh…..sorry Renji; drifted off for a moment there."

"*hn* ………..Oi; wanna come to a Seiretei party tonight?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Some human holiday called……………..St. P-parrots—no that's not right—St. Pen—that's not right either!"

Ichigo chuckled as Renji tried to remember the name of the holiday; some very interesting words beginning with "P" were said (NOT THOSE WORDS BAKA!)

"Do you mean St. Patrick's Day?"

"YES!.....Gods that was hard. Anyways the Men's Society came up with the idea to celebrate it; seemed to think that because it involved the Irish—whoever they are—that it would be the perfect excuse to get wasted off their asses. So what you say; you up to it?"

Ichigo thought for a moment; on one hand he should probably get ready…..On second thought, screw getting ready; he had been working his ass off lately and he'd be DAMNED if he was going to pass up the first hint of fun he had had in a LOOOOONG time (in his mind anyway).

"Sure; could I invite someone?"

Renji shrugged.

"Don't see why not, as long as it's not the Quincy; that guy is a friggin stick in the mud."

"….And Byakuya isn't?"

"Shut up!"

Renji blushed a very noticeable shade of red; he was still dealing with his new-found feelings for his taicho and was regretting letting Rukia and Ichigo bully him into telling them why he had suddenly gotten angry in the middle of one of their "Byaku-bashing" fests at Ichigo's house once(Rukia was more of a really close sister now).

"Oi Renji; don't worry, it's not Uryuu."

"Then who?"

"…Chad."

Renji's eyebrow's rose before a wicked grin carved its way onto his face and Ichigo shuddered; when he did that it was easy to see why the red-head used to be in Kenpachi's squad.

"IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!!"

"…..Sure it's not; There's only him or the Quincy, unless you count—Keigo was it?—and he's more annoying than hell so it CAN'T be him. And that Mizy-guy is too much of a player for you to be interested."

Ichigo sighed as Renji grinned wider—Renji wasn't the only one who had to spill secrets that night; Ichigo was FORCED to admit he was gay and Rukia admitted her crush on a certain bald-3rd seat from a certain division.

"….You tell him before I do and I will PERSONALLY rip you a new one, do you understand?"

"Okok geez;……..so when's school over?"

"Nother 20 minutes."

"…..What are you doing up here anyway?"

"……Baka Sensei…."

"Care to explain?"

"Imagine Rukia if you told her that Chappy was real and being held hostage by Clown-Captain and you'll understand."

Renji was still for a moment before a shudder of fear wracked his body; you never, EVER made jokes about Chappy when Rukia was around—her obsession with the badly drawn rabbit wasn't even funny. The two friends passed the next 20 minutes in silence, content with just being near a friend that knew them just as well—if not better—than they did themselves. When the bell rang Ichigo hopped down from the water-tower, promising to meet Renji at Urahara's shop. Sprinting towards Chad's locker, Ichigo sucked in a nervous breath and ran a scarred hand through shocking ginger hair, his chocolate eyes flickering with uncertainty before he hardened them into a determined gaze.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo jumped at the deep baritone that sounded behind him; struggling to keep his heart under control he turned to face Chad, briefly losing himself in the others inky-brown eyes before answering.

"Hey Chad!....Ano, I was wondering; The Soul Society is having a St. Patrick's Day celebration tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

"…….Isn't St. Patrick's Day in March?"

"Yea I know; still, I thought it might be nice to just forget about IT for a while you know?"

Chad didn't have to ask to know what IT was; everybody was on edge because of IT. Slowly Chad nodded his head in response to both of Ichigos questions, smirking slightly as a grin worked its way onto Ichigos face.

_^He's cute when he does that……….Wait; did I just call Ichigo cute?^ _

Chad frowned slightly as he mulled over his thoughts, jerking back as Ichigo waived a hand in front of his face.

"HELLOOOOO!.... Oi anyone home?"

"Um?...oh, yea."

"Good; I was starting to wonder……Why don't we drop by my place and then head over to yours? We can tell my dad that I'm staying over for the weekend to get help with homework so he won't worry."

"Sounds good."

Ichigo grinned again before heading out the school and towards his house, a faintly blushing Chad following along behind him. Opening the door to his house, Ichigo ducked out of the way as his dad tried to give him his "Welcome Home!" kick.

"Oi jii-chan; I'm going to spend the week-end at Chad's to get help with homework. That alright with you?"

Ichigo fairly flew as Issin planted a sucker right hook into his jaw, landing a fair distance away only to get up and drop-kick his idiot of a father straight into the wall.

"*muffled* Of course it's ok Ichigo! Just be sure to invite me to any parties!"

"Kusokurae(6)!"

Ichigo stormed his way up to his room, a slightly surprised Chad(Ichigo USUALLY keeps swearing to a minimum around him) following soon after. Grumbling, Ichigo threw a few essentials into his bag before pausing to take a deep breath.

"Sorry 'bout that Chad; to say that he's annoying is an understatement."

"*hn*……….makes Kei go seem normal."

"Almost does doesn't it?"

Chad shook his head, chuckling as another grin worked its way onto Ichigos face.

"Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado últimamente? ( So how have you been lately?)"

Chad stared at Ichigo; since when had he learned Spanish?!

"……..Bueno……….. ¿Cuándo aprenderás? (…..Good…..When did you learn?)"

Ichigo smirked and bopped Chad on the shoulder, pausing at his bedroom door before talking over his shoulder.

"Un anciano llamado "Abuelo" se metió en mis sueños durante casi un mes una vez. Dijo que le llevaría a hablar más, si he aprendido……………… Comon, vamos………… Oh, él también quería decirle que lo sentía que te ha dejado ..... y que estaba orgulloso de el hombre que se había convertido."

(An old man named "Abuelo" intruded into my dreams for almost a month once. He said that it would get you to talk more if I learned……… Comon; let's go…………………Oh; he also wanted me to tell you that he was sorry that he left you.....and that he was proud of the man you had become.)

Chad stared at Ichigo with wide, shocked eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he lifted a trembling hand to grasp tightly at the medallion around his neck.

_^Abeulo……^ _

Chad stared at the boys retreating back before sprinting to catch up, chatting adamantly with the carrot-top in Spanish the entire way to his apartment, surprising Ichigo with just how much he knew about Karahura, America and the world in general. He smiled at the Mexican's unusually animate expressions; he doubted that anyone else had heard the boy speak so much, so long or so eloquently. Ichigo gladly kept his thoughts to himself as Chad chatted away; smirking as the giant abruptly stopped, a flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

"Perdón……..Estoy hablando demasiado. (Sorry………I'm talking too much.)"

Ichigo shook his head; he enjoyed learning more about Chad, it made them seem even closer, knowing things about the large boy that others did not.

"Está bien. (It's alright.)"

Silently Chad opened the door to his apartment, indicating anywhere as Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question as to where to put his things. Nodding, Ichigo threw his bag on the couch before flinging himself onto it as well, using the Substitute Badge to push his soul out of his body. Turning to Chad, Ichigo smiled deviously before dashing up to the boy and poking the him on the forehead, using shunpo so that he was outside the front door.

"First one to Urahara's wins!"

Chad narrowed his eyes before lunging after the carrot-top, yelling at him to at least wait until he got his door locked before starting. Ichigo perched himself on a telephone pole while Chad completed the task, dropping to the ground and letting Chad almost catch him before darting off with a quick laugh.

Chad growled and went as fast as possible, a blur of russet and cobalt chasing after one of midnight and ginger, tackling said blur to the ground outside of Urahara's shop amidst gales of laughter. Ruthlessly Chad started a tickle war with the slighter male, grinning as he began to squirm uncontrollably.

"C-Chad!...Pl-please *hahaha!* s-sss*haa!* STOP*gn!hahahahaha*!"

Chads grin widened as he kept up his attack, eyes widening as Ichigo suddenly gained enough leverage against the ground to flip them both over, ending in a very _**tense**_ situation.

Ichigo's knees rested on either side of Chad's torso—bodies flush with each other—two powerfully graceful hands planted against a broad chest. Chocolate eyes stared into toffee orbs as breaths hitched; full yet thin pink lips just inches from full, large tan ones, breath caressing each as their owners lost themselves in each other's gaze.

A loud laugh from inside the shop snapped them out of their trance, Ichigo blushing a very bright red before scrambling off Chad's chest and heading towards the door, leaving a very confused Chad on the ground staring after him. Pushing himself off the ground, Chad made his way inside, confused when he didn't immediately spot the carrot-top.

"Ichigo and Renji are waiting for you downstairs Sato-kun~!"

Chad jerked back a bit as Urahara's voice came from behind him; how that man managed to get so much done and still be slightly insane he would never know. Nodding his head, Chad made his way down to the basement, surprised to see a senkaimon already open and waiting.

"OI CHAD! HURRY UP!"

Chad picked up the pace as he jogged over to the two other boys, giving a small chuckle as he watched Ichigo tackle Renji to the ground, obviously mad about something.

"SHUT UP ABARAI! If you even say one WORD I swear I'll…!" (A/N: Renji was gonna tell Chad. Nough said)

"¿Si no se obtuviera a ir? (Shouldn't we get going?)"

"*hn* Hai."

Renji stared from one to the other, completely thrown for a loop.

"….ok; what in heaven's name did he say and how the hell did you understand?"

"None of your business Abarai! Now get your Soul Reaper ass in there and take us to the party before I shove something up yours!"

Renji mumbled something about "hormonal teenage ningen" before stepping through the senkaimon, the other two not far behind. As the gate opened up to the Soul Society, Ichigo noted with a sinking feeling of dread that they were right outside the 11th division barracks before doing a double take. Everyone was wearing friggin GREEN!

'_okaaaaaay…………Don't want to know. ………Hopefully Kenpachi is busy; I do NOT want to fight that maniac right now.' _

Nervously he looked around, almost dying in relief as he noticed said 'maniac' surrounded by at least half of his division; he seemed to be in the middle of a drinking contest with Ikkaku, and he wasn't sure WHO was winning at the moment. Sighing, Ichigo yelped as he was yanked in a random direction before being plopped down on the edge of a human ring, a large and very FULL bottle of sake in the middle.

"OKAY! Now that everyone's here we can start the alcoholic version of spin-the-bottle-truth-or-dare!"

"I still don't understand why you insisted that I be here Rukia."

"B-but it will be fun 'Kuya-nii!"

'_kuya-nii?' _

Ichigo cast a glance at Rukia, groaning a minute later. Rukia looked veeerrry hyper, very bubbly, and very DRUNK. As Byakuya leveled his famous ice glare at her, Ichigo could FEEL the gooiness radiate off her as she cast pleading, large violet eyes and a pouted lower lip in her brother's direction. Ichigo groaned again; no one could hold up against that look for long, which he had accurately dubbed as "The Puppy-Pout of Doom!" Slowly Byakuyas glare withered at the look before he gave a sigh of resignation and sat down at his place in the circle.

"YAY! Okay here's how it works; random people spin the bottle and whoever it land's on has to take a shot of sake and then choose between truth or dare. If they choose one and then don't want to do whatever their told to do, then they hafta take a DOUBLE shot of sake AND go fight with Kenpachi-taicho."

"YELL YEA!"

"…..Anyways; The last one to pass out or throw up wins! I'll spin first!" (A/N: yes she doesn't talk like she's drunk. Deal with it.)

Grabbing the bottle, Rukia gave it a mighty flick and everyone watched it spin crazily, some of the more intoxicated ones throwing up at the vertigo it caused. Eventually it landed on Matsumoto, who whooped joyously before downing her shot of sake.

"Ok Rangiku; Truth or Dare?!"

"Truth!"

"What's the most emberassing thing you've ever done or seen?"

Ran widened her eyes before exploding into a fit of laughter, barely managing to get it out in between fits of giggles.

"I-it was whe-ahaha!-when taicho and I w-heeheehee!—were sent to the Living World and—*gasp*—and I went to-haha!-to take a shower and forgot to lock the door an—*snort*—and then taicho came into the room to use the toi—hahaha!—toilet and then when he looked up to see why the shower w-was on----hahahahahaha!----His eyes went REEEEAAAALL wide and he had the biggest nosebleed of his LIFE before k—haha!—keeling over from the loss of blood!!!!"

The circle exploded into laughter at Ran's story, drawing the attention of the short-white haired taicho who rolled his eyes in exaspiration.

"OI Hitsugaya-taicho! Did you enjoy the view?!"

"I'm sure seeing Matsumoto in the shower would make any man happy for the rest of his life!"

Toushirou turned an intiresting shade of pink, his mouth opening and closing silently before he finally managed to find his voice.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!"

Ran yipped and promptly shunpoed out of the area, a very pissed off dragon-weilding captian not far behind. Spinning the bottle again, Rukia grinned widely as it landed on her taicho and he downed the manditory shot of sake.

"Kay Ukitake-taicho; Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"What to do, what to do?..........I know! You have to re-creat THAT prank you and Kyouraku-taicho did at the academy!"

"The one with the fire-works?"

"Yep!"

"………*sigh* Come on Kyouraku-kun; you know I can't set up half the stuff without you."

As the two captian's left, Rukia spin the bottle again, skipping over to where Renji and Ichigo sat, glomping them and making all three fall in a large heap in her alchohol-induced high. Giggling, she just held on highter as the two boys tried to peel the Chappy-loving noble off of them, snapping their head's up as someone cleared their throat rather loudly.

"Since it landed on all three of you, you will all go at the same time. Now drink up and decide which one you want!"

Rukia gladly inhaled her sake, whining at the boys to hurry up, oblivious to the glares they were sending her. Rukia decided to go with truth while the two boys went with dares.

"Ok! Rukia; you have to…..tell us who you like and why and Renji and Ichigo both have to………..kiss the person they like the most!!"

"WHAT?!"

All three stared at eachother in shock; they never wanted to tell the others like THIS!

"…It's either that or you get to fight Kenpachi-taicho while drunk."

Shooting a glare in the speakers direction all three stood up, fully planning on using shunpo to escape as soon as possible. Slowly Rukia began to speak—the alcohol loosing her up enough to speak—her face turning the color of a ripe tomato as she did so, darkening even further as Ikkaku ambled up to the group.

"T-the reason that I like t-this person is because he is……driven and powerful w-while at the same time remaining humble and friendly. H-he has great power and is f-friends with some of the people I hold most dear………He's funny w-when he want's to be and he—is protective of those he considers h-his friends……His m-manners aren't the best but—but when he tries y-you can tell he means it."

At this point some of the girls were swooning while the guys looked on with mild intrest; whoever made a Kuchiki go off like that had to be good.

"What's his name?!"

"Yea! Come on Rukia; tell us!!"

Rukia blushed even more furiously and Ichigo pulled Renji aside to whisper something in his ear, the red-heads eyes widening before he nodded in agreement. Mean while, the entire group had gotten to chanting one word over and over again, putting the poor girl even more on edge.

"WHO?! WHO?! WHO?!"

"SILENCE!!"

"T-thanks 'Kuya-nii………….I-it's……Madurame Ikkaku."

With a squeak Rukia dissapeared, a shell-shocked Ikkaku staring after her before catching the _"Go-to-her-and-I-swear-if-you-hurt-her-I'll-kill-you_" glare that Renji and Ichigo were sending him, shuddering slightly before shunpoing after her. Byakuya gathered reiatsu in preperation to go after them when Renji made his move, Shunpoing in front of his taicho and giving him a long, deep kiss, staring into surprised slate-grey eyes before shunpoing in a random direction, Byakuya not far behind.

Ichigo stiffened as all eyes turned on him; his friends revelations were '_interesting'_ to say the least and everyone was curious as to what he would do. Sighing, he caught Chads attention and walked over to him, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared pointedly at a spot on the ground.

"Look; I'm not good with this kinda thing and I'm not gonna kiss you for no damn reason. So, What I'm trying to say is……….Te amo Chad. (I love you Chad)"

Chad sucked in a breath, gently lifting Ichigo's chin so that he could stare into those chocolate-brown eyes.

"Te amo demasiado Ichigo. (I love you too Ichigo.)"

A rare smile worked it's way onto Ichigo's face before he grabbed Chad around the waist and shunpoed it outa there, ignoring the confused shouts of dissapointment; both from not knowing what the two boys had said to each other and (for the girls anyway)from not seeing them kiss.

Stopping inside one of the rooms in the 13th division barracks rooms (they knew that Ukitake wouldn't get mad at them), Ichigo gasped as Chad roughly shoved him agianst a wall, staring deep into the others dark eyes. Slowly they brought their lips togeather, simultanious moans floating into the air around them.

Ichigo moaned as Chad left his lips, lightly nipping his way down the ginger-haired boys neck, growling slightly as Ichigo pulled on his hair. While his mouth was occupied with Ichigo's neck, Chad's hands crept up under his shirt, tracing plains of muscles and the outline of a spine as Ichigo moaned and shivered uncontrollably.

"C-Chad."

Chad stopped a moment, one eyebrow raised; he liked how Ichigo had said his name just then. He wanted to hear it again. Pulling off Ichigo's shirt, Chad let out a grunt of surprise as Ichigo knocked his legs out from under him, both of them landing on the ground with a painful thump. Grinning, Ichigo took off Chads shirts before slowly, carefully raking his teeth down the coffee colored chest, a spark of lust igniting withing his eyes as Chad groaned.

Kissing his way up Chad's chest, Ichigo gave a brilliant smile before kissing him full on the lips, moaning as Chad asked for entrance, giving it almost instiantly. He blushed a bright scarlet as Chad flipped over so that he was once again on top, grabbing ahold of the coffee toned boys wrists as his hands stayed below his pant line.

"Wait."

Chad looked into chocolate eyes, seeing the uncertian shyness mirrored within their depths.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just; I just want to—………….T-this won't be a………..a one time thing,……… will it?"

Chad smiled, chuckling before pulling Ichigo into a heated kiss.

"De ninguna manera en el infierno. Eres mía y yo no estoy dejando ir. (No way in hell. You're mine and I am NOT letting you go.)"

Ichigo smiled; it was hard to argue with something like that. Instead, he slowly traced Chad's chest with his fingers, the feather light touches causing the larger boy to tense and shudder at the sensation. Grabbing both of those sinfully capiable hands above the ginger head with one of his own, Chad proceeded to untie Ichigo's hakama, firmly stroking the side of Ichigo's hips as he pushed the boys pants and underwear off of him.

Leaning back, Chad took a moment to take in the sight of his soon to be lover; cheeks flushed, lips swollen and slightly pouted, muscled chest heaving slightly with every breath as Ichigo looked at the _MAN _ above him with slightly hooded smoldering eyes.

Smirking, Chad kneeled down so that his breath ghosted across Ichigo, eyes locking as he gently stuck his tongue out and—.

_Oh. _

Ichigo arched under Chad's administrations, moaning as he moved his hips slightly, growling as one of those large, smooth hands grabbed his hip to hold him in place. Ichigo hissed roughly.

"C-Chad, pleeeassssse."

Chad stiffened for a moment before taking Ichigo out of his mouth and flipping him over, lightly—erotically messaging his body until he reached the ginder haired mans lower back, gently pinching both cheeks, grinning as Ichigo jumped slightly. Turning Ichigo back around, Chad put two of his fingers into Ichigo's mouth, eyes narrowing dangerously as Ichigo sucked on them, watching Chad through hooded eyes.

Taking his fingers out of that sinful mouth, her replaced them with his tongue as he slowly pressed a digit against Ichigo's entrance, the ginger-haired man moaning as it finally slipped in. Chad lightly worked on him, adding the second finger and gently, slowly stretching Ichigo, preparing the slighter man for his intrusion. Gently he bent his fingers, brushing along the walls, seaching untill—.

_Oh Gods! _

Ichigo moaned loudly as Chad brushed the area, throwing his head back and impaling himself on strong, tapered fingers. Chad gritted his teeth as he took in the sight; he didn't know why it was affecting him so much, didn't know why he was acting all possesive, didn't know why he was pushing when he was usually content to just be near the slighter, more beautiful man.

Wait; beautiful?........Yes—he decided—Ichigo was the epitomie of male beauty; he outshone even Feather-head (Yumi).

As for why he was acting the way he was; he didn't really care as long as he was only that way—in private—around the man that was currently writhing beneath him.

Rectracting his fingers, Chad stood up and took off the rest of his clothes before once again leaning over Ichigo, kissing the other fiercly as he positioned himself.

"¿Listo? (Ready?)"

Ichigo shuddered; both at the husk in Chad's voice and at the sensation of him pressed agianst his entrance, hissing as Chad nibbled on his chest.

"Gods! Chad!..............Yessssss………….please!"

Chad kissed Ichigo as he gently pushed forward, not stopping until he was all the way in. Using the pads of his thumbs, he gently wiped away Ichigo's pain induced tears, his heart melting as Ichigo smiled softly.

"I wont move until you tell me to; just get used to me first ok?.........I-I don't want to hurt you."

"…………Nunca podía hacerme daño Chad. (You could never hurt me Chad.)"

They held still forf a few minutes longer, during which Chad explored the upper half of Ichigo's body extensivly. With a silent moan Ichigo started to move himself, gripping broad shoulders with slim fingers as Chad started to move as well.

_This;…….this was heaven_.

"More Chad, please:……………more!"

Chad moved faster as he felt the wave building, moaning as Ichigo contracted around him tightly, sending him into estacy. Finally he couldn't take it anymore; clutching Ichigo tightly, Chad moved his hips sharply and then—.

_Oh Dear Gods! _

Chad collapsed on top of Ichigo, harsh breathing echoing throughout the room as they came down from the crest. After a while Chad lifted his head to look at his lovers face, caressing Ichigo's face gently, smiling as those eyes opened to meet his own. He felt his heart melt again as he stared into those orbs, and knew his lover felt the same way when his face was pulled back up to those sinfully perfect lips.

"Aishiteru(7) Sado."

Chad started at the use of his proper name before smiling at what Ichigo had said.

"Aishiteru Ichigo."

Rearranging themselves so that Chad was spooning Ichigo, the larger man placed a protective arm around the slighter mans waist and drew the covers around them as they drifted off to the land of dreams, content within eachothers arms……….

* * *

Alright! Words and their offensive meanings! Like I care! Whoo~! (Coffee!) :

1: Oh Shit!

2: Asshole!

3: What the Fuck Motherfucker?!

4: What did you just say?!

5: Shut the fuck up!

6: Eat shit!

7: I love you.

Ya like?! Please review! I MIGHT do a sequal if enough people ask nicely!!

Ichigo: Please do it so she stops being so….hyper. It's creepy.

Chad: …….I agree.

Fealion: Awww; you guys are no fun! *whimpers* Zaraki-kun?

Kenpachi: Ya fea?

Fealion: Could you make them be nicer?

Kenpachi: Can I fight 'em?

Fealion: Un! (yes)

Kenpachi: *grins wickedly* Then HELL YA!

Fealion: I LOVE Zaraki-kun's grin!

*Ichigo and Chad are being chased by Kenpachi*

Fealion: Time ta go! Don't forget: REVIEW!!!


End file.
